


Journey Beyond and Homeward

by nostalgic_breton_girl



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:47:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28920048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nostalgic_breton_girl/pseuds/nostalgic_breton_girl
Summary: Weeks of travelling together culminate in impassioned desire, and Julienne and Marcurio retire for a new, more private adventure.
Relationships: Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Marcurio
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Journey Beyond and Homeward

When the door is closed, when all beyond is silent and forgotten and lost in hazy arousal, Marcurio puts a hand to Julienne’s plaits, pulls at the end of the ribbon which binds them: feels her tremble at it, feels all the more curious for it. And gently, gently, her hair comes in ringlets upon his hands; something naked in the way it is unravelled, revealed; his own hair brushes her hands and his, they become entwined, lose all idea of what is external, nor where the one ends or begins.

Straying hands, robes unfastened, falling beyond thought. His skin, fading bronze; hers, smooth porcelain; touching, melding, fascinating… He standing in silent worship; scarcely daring to approach, but wanting it, wanting it so – and so takes her cheek, gently, and kisses her. Kisses her, infinitely: lips, hair, trembling lashes; eyes inviting, desirous. And she returns it, and loses what nerves she had, loses them in him.

_ My love. – My love! – My Julienne. – Oh! mine, you are mine.  _

Words meaning nothing, meaning everything: cast as if they are needed, as if there is some justification which must be settled: then, words aside, only sensation, exploration. Sensation beyond words! he must have all of her, he must know her so intimately, he must make her quiver, he must go beyond words, draw from her something beyond the ordinary. 

Silent worship! and then the goddess is brought to earth, and he takes her in his arms and places her upon her bed. 

Hers, theirs, what matter, any more; he wants to quip, to make some comment, but he cannot speak, is so much in nervous admiration that he feels he has become her. It is she who reaches up, and kisses him, and brings him down upon her, she become him, all his confidence – and by the gods, he would let her lead, if she wanted it. Let her lead him wherever she wishes! if it were into Aetherius or into some extraordinary abyss, let her take him – 

Her hands in his, guiding them, guiding them down; then her hips at his, a straying, unthinking kiss; and they are one. 

There had been romance, wayward romance between them: but this, this is different, and Marcurio is so evidently nervous that Julienne clasps his hand, tells him that she is all right, that he must go on, that, gods! that she has never felt anything like it before… And Marcurio likewise: but he hardly wants to admit it, admit that it is new, that he does not know where he is going – 

But they never knew quite where they were going, did they?

Wonders beyond all mountain-treasures; and the warmth of home and hearth; seeking what was new and exciting, and ever together. As one they went, as one they go: and when Julienne soars, becomes air, so too does he, and at last there comes a fading glory, all-eclipsing warmth. It is not perfection: but when he falls to her side, and kisses her shoulder and her breast and her bright cheeks, he knows that one day, perhaps, they should reach this perfection; or perhaps they should find wonders beneath it, yet satisfying; all that matters is that they go together.

_ I should like to lie here for ever _ , says Julienne, quite breathless _ … _

_ I should grow bored, _ says Marcurio:  _ I should wish to soar again, or take endless roads, mountain paths… _

__ _ So long as it is together –  _

__ Footsteps, downstairs: and Julienne is at first exposed, quivers; but then, with Marcurio holding her more tightly, escapes once more this mundane intrusion, and falls asleep in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> i've never written anything remotely like this before please be nice


End file.
